Play Ball!
by makeyourselfduo
Summary: ---this story is under construction---
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Please don't yell at me. This is my first Inu-Yasha story. I was inspired to write this as I watched Rori's softball team play. They lost, but they played good. Rori actually got to 1st base! HURRAY!   
  
Back to the main subject. If I spell some names wrong, like Inu-Yasha's sword Tetsueiga, please tell me in the reviews. Just don't scream at me. Also, I have trouble spelling Shes.. Shessoma.. Shessomarou. Please, please correct me! Thankyou. Oh, yeah: I do not own Inu-Yasha or any of the other characters. If you do own this, than you don't know how much I envy you....  
  
-Loki  
  
Play Ball!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Kagome sped down the dirt road towards the Bone Eaters Well. She glanced behind her from time to time, but always saw nothing. After checking one more, she slowed down to a nice easy pace. "I.. must have... lost him," Kagome said while catching her breath. "I call that skill."  
  
"How 'bout luck?"  
  
Kagome turned around to come face to face with her obnoxious dog friend. "Inu-Yasha! SIT!!" she yelled.  
  
Inu-Yasha fell down to the ground as he watched Kagome race even faster than before. "Damn it all!" He got up and started to sprint after her.   
  
Getting off her bike, she jumped into the well. "Home at last!" she yelled. But, as usual, Inu-Yasha always had to interfere. He grabbed ahold of her arm in mid-jump. "Where do you think you're going? We still have to collect the jewel shards!"  
  
"I'm going home! Now let go of me!" Kagome started to struggle.  
  
"No! And I don't care how many 'sits' you say!"  
  
She was really starting to get mad now. Inu-Yasha knew that now was the time to be scared of her. Taking in a deep breath, Kagome let him have it. "SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Inu-Yasha felt his body go numb and fall to the ground, but he refused to let go. "I will not let this stupid necklace overpower me!" he said through clenched teeth.   
  
Figuring out that saying the subduing spell wasn't going to work this time, she stopped wriggling and let Inu-Yasha bring her back on the ground. On set foot, he instantly clutched his back and fell to the ground. "Damn Kagome! That hurt!"  
  
She just crossed her arms and looked the other way. "Your so annoying, Inu-Yasha! Do you know how much work I have to make up? Don't even let me think about the Mid-Terms. Haven't you ever gone to school before?"  
  
A blank expression from him gave the answer. She sighed. "I give up!"  
  
Kagome just sat there for a minute. Suddenly her eyes grew wide and Kagome shot up in the air screaming. "What? What is it?" asked Inu-Yasha. He looked around for Miroku, but the perv wasn't anywhere near there. His eyes than instantly went to where Kagome was sitting. There was a tiny red mushroom crying. "It's Shippou's mushrooms! They're in trouble!" yelled Kagome once she had calmed down. ((Please don't think that I am making her sound really girly. What would you do if you do if a crying mushroom would just pop up underneath your butt?))  
  
"C'mon, Kagome, let's go."  
  
"Right." She grabbed her bow and quivel of arrows, and hopped on Inu-Yasha's back. He winced and said, "You know, you could be a little bit easier on my back."  
  
He jumped and started to follow the mushrooms. Inu-Yasha's ears were perfect, and so was his nose. He sniffed the air. Hmmm. No blood is in the air. I don't smell a demon either... "Kagome! Can you sense a sacred jewel shard?"  
  
Kagome closed her eyes. "No, I don't sense one anywhere. What do you think it could be?"  
  
"I don't know, but I'm sure it's not good."  
  
Inu-Yasha came to the end of the distress calls, and he anime fell. "I spoke too soon."  
  
What he saw was Sango sitting in a tree, drying her hair, and Shippou looking down a cliff. Miroku had his staff dug into the side of the cliff, which was the only thing preventing him from a nasty fall in the ocean. Inu-Yasha and Kagome walked up to the edge. Shippou sat down on Kagome's arm and chucked. "Miroku was being 'nice' to Sango again. She slapped him with her boomerang this time instead of her hand. He was sent flying off the cliff."  
  
"Hump," was all that a blushing Sango could say. Kirara was right next to her in her cute, evee-looking form. Inu-Yasha smirked and looked at the monk. "I told you something like this would happen.   
  
He looked up at the demon and retorted, "What you said had nothing to do with a cliff, some pointy rocks, and an ailing back!" He looked down, and then back at Inu-Yasha. "Although you did say it might be a life-or-death situation."  
  
"You bet your ass it was!" yelled Sango.  
  
Kagome shifted her weight, but actidentally sent rocks flying in the monk's face. He went to wipe the dust and sand away, but stopped when he noticed one thing: he had let go of the staff. So on he fell, and fell, and fell, and fell some more until you heard a crash, and a very loud, "Owwww."  
  
Twenty minutes later, Miroku was sitting at the base of a tree, with his right arm bandaged. He would have felt Sango's rear end as she was fixing the fire, but he decided against it. Falling down a cliff once was enough. Kirara sat down beside him followed by Shippou. Inu-Yasha had taken Sango's spot on the tree to keep watch. It was when he felt his back hurt that he noticed one thing. "Where's Kagome?"  
  
He got up and ran to the well. How could I have let her out of my sight? He reached the Bone Eaters Well and sniffed the air. Kagome's scent was fresh. "Damn, she already went through!"  
  
Inu-Yasha was tired, and not in the mood to fight with Kagome, so he headed back to the camp. "I'll get her in the morning," he said after a good, long yawn.   
  
Kagome walked into her room and dropped her yellow backpack. It was 12:06pm, and she planned on going to school tomorrow. "Ugh," was all Kagome said before passing out on her pillow.  
  
The annoyingly loud pink alarm clock that was on her dresser started to ring. Without thinking, she grabbed it and through it out the window. She was so tired, that she didn't even hear the loud, "Hey!" come after it. But than footsteps were heard running up the staircase and the door swung open. "Kagome!" yelled Sota happily. He had a large red bump on his head. "You're home! Did you bring Inu-Yasha?"  
  
She opened up one eye. "No, he's back in the Feudal Era. I came here to study for the exams. What sickness do I have now?"  
  
Sota brought a finger up to his chin. "Hmmmm.... I know last week it was pneumonia.."  
  
Kagome flinched.  
  
".. than it was influenza..."  
  
She groaned.  
  
".. yesterday was rhumatism.."  
  
Kagome brought the pillow over her head.  
  
"... so today must be... um... hysteria."  
  
She let out a soft, crazy-like chuckle. "I'm... gonna kill grandpa."  
  
Sota ran out of the room yelling, "See you after school 'cause the bus is here!"  
  
"What!" Kagome instantly got out of bed and ran outside. She watched as the bus rode away into the distance. A car honk got her attention as she saw her mom pull out the family car. "Need a lift?" she asked.  
  
When Kagome reached school, she gave her mom a kiss goodbye and went to find her friends. They were all crouched in a circle. When one saw her, she let out a yell and said, "Hi Kagome!"  
  
"Should you really be out here now? I mean, after having tuberculosis and all. Kagome sweatdropped and turned around. "Grandpa...."  
  
"Hey Kagome, guess what?" one of her friends asked.  
  
"What?" she hoped it was good news.  
  
"You can be on the baseball team now. You did want to join, didn't you?"  
  
"What?! I can't join baseball!"  
  
"But... but your the best I've ever seen! You have to! It counts as one whole class grade if you win a scholarship! I think you could use that! Please, please?"  
  
Kagome tried to argue, but they were giving her the same faces as she saw in Shippou. "Aww.. well, I can't... well... ok."  
  
They all cheered. "We'll win the champoinship for sure with Kagome!"  
  
They grabbed her hand. "Hurry! Practice is starting!"  
  
Instead of her normal school clothing, she was dressed in a white and red stripped baseball shirt. She also had on black pants and black kleets. She felt wierd in this kind of outfit, but she did love to play baseball. Taking up her place at the mound, Kagome placed on her baseball hat. Looking at the catcher's hand movements, she nodded and threw her best curve ball. The batter swung, and missed. This continued for half an hour until her hand started to hurt. The coach told her to sit out as the newbie tried.   
  
"Newbie?" Kagome's eyes turned to a tall, whitehaired teenage standing on the pitcher's mound. He was dressed in the same kind of clothing as her, but there was something else that was familiar. His baseball hat was pressed down hard on his head. When he brought up the ball t throw it, he smiled, showing two pointy fangs.  
  
Kagome chocked on the hotdog she was eating and yelled, "INU-YASHA!?!?!?!"  
  
------------------------  
  
A/N: How did you like it? I hope it was good. As I said before, this is my first Inu-Yasha story, so go easy on me. At least I'm writing better than Rori! ((Just kidding, Rori!)) Please R&R, because I will be happy if you do...  
  
Ja ne!  
  
-Loki 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I have no idea wether or not I have reviews. Because it says beneath my story '5 reviews' but when I click the review button it says their aren't any. So if you are one of those caring five... I thank you.  
  
Inu-Yasha: Feh. They probably did it out of pity.  
  
Loki: turns to weep  
  
Miroku: Inu-Yasha! Don't you go upset a lady's feelings. walks up to Loki  
  
Loki: eyes grow big with shock and smack Miroku in the face PERVERT!!!!!  
  
Kagome and Sango: sigh  
  
Loki: slightly blushing Continue with the story!  
  
Play Ball!!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"INU-YASHA!?!?!?!?!?!" Kagome repeated again.  
  
The half demon looked up at her and smiled. "Let me show you how to really play this sport," and with that, Inu-Yasha threw the ball so hard that it broke the batter's bat when he swung. The catcher looked shocked and frightened at the same time. "S--Strike!" yelled the umpire.   
  
"Feh. That was too easy." Inu-Yasha began to throw another one, but was distracted by Kagome. She had walked up to him and dragged him by the ear to the umpire. "I need to speak with the newbie alone, if you don't mind."  
  
"Not at all," he said smiling. Looking back at the other players he yelled, "Five minute break!!"  
  
"Oww... Owww.. Kagome stop that!" whined Inu-Yasha, whose ear was starting to go red. Once behind the bleachers, she let go of him. "Sit boy," she said calmly.  
  
Inu-Yasha fell to the ground in pain. "What'dya do that for!?!?" he yelled.   
  
She turned to him. "What the hell are you doing here, Inu-Yasha? And what's with joining for the baseball team?"  
  
He got up and sat in Indian style. "There's no point in staying in the Feudal Era, so I decided to see what you do for a living..."  
  
"You know, that's called stalking!" Kagome interrupted.  
  
"Just shut up! Why do women have to be such a pain?"  
  
"Why do demons always have to be self-centered!!"  
  
"Your just mad that I can play better that you!" Inu-Yasha retorted.  
  
Kagome gasped. "I have been playing baseball a lot more than you, so I have more experience. I'm not a rookie!"  
  
"Could of fooled me..."  
  
She was really getting mad now. "And besides! You can't hide those ears from everyone, you know!"  
  
"Why not? I just keep my hat on and nothing will be a problem."  
  
"Have you ever heard of Hit the showers???'"  
  
"What does that mean? Why would someone want to hit a shower?"  
  
Kagome sighed and placed her head in her hand. "You are not from this world, Inu-Yasha. You won't be able to understand it."  
  
Inu-Yasha stood up. "Are you saying that I won't be able to handle it?"  
  
"Yes! That's exactly what I'm saying!"  
  
"I can handle anything you can handle. Even this.. High School you talk about. Seems pretty easy."  
  
"Inu-Yasha... your not thinking of..."  
  
"That's exactly what I'm thinking. I am going to enter your school."  
  
Inu-Yasha walked off, away from the bleachers. Kagome just stood there stunned. She could barely stand him in the Feudal Era, and now she had to put up with him in HER ERA!!! "WHY DOES THIS HAVE TO HAPPEN TO ME????" she yelled.  
  
"Umm... Miss Kagome," said the umpire. "Would you mind asking that young lad to come back out here. The break is over."  
  
"Uhhh... he didn't feel so good, and had to go home. Don't worry, I'll take his place!" She laughed and prayed that he accepted her story.   
  
"Ok. Go get your glove."  
  
"Right!"  
  
"Practice and school was cruel. I'm glad tomorrow's Saturday... I need some sleep," said Kagome to herself as she walked up to her room. "I wonder, where is...." she opened her door, "INU-YASHA??????"  
  
The half demon was sitting on her floor, leaning beside her wall. He was asleep, but Kagome's yelling woke him up. "Do you always enter like this, woman? If you do than I don't think I'll be sleeping here for long."  
  
Kagome's eye twitched. "What... did you... say??"  
  
Inu-Yasha gave her a long blank stare. "Where else can I sleep. Since you didn't have any extra rooms here, and all your trees are so small, your mother said that I should just sleep here."  
  
"Mom... how could you??" Kagome thought.  
  
She sighed in defeat and said, "Fine, You can sleep here. Do you want the bed?"  
  
"No... that thing looks uncomfortable, I'll just sleep here along the wall. Plus... that bed reeks of your scent."  
  
"How nice you are," said Kagome as she got under the covers. "Well, goodnight Inu-Yasha."  
  
"Feh.."  
  
Kagome's alarm clock rang through out the room. She slammed her fist on to it and yawned. "Morning Inu-Yash---- AHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!"  
  
She jumped up and began to hit a boy on her floor rapidly. "What do you think your doing here???? GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT!!!!!!"  
  
"Owww!!!! Kagome stop it!!!!!"  
  
She stopped and looked at the boy. "In.. Inu-Yasha?"  
  
"Yeah, you big dope."  
  
She blinked a couple times and took a good, long look at the boy. He had short, black hair, and green eyes. He was about two inched taller than her, and looked strong. He was wearing Inu-Yasha's regular red outfit, and had the same voice. His demon teeth were gone, and so was his claws. They were replaced with regular teeth and human hands. Finally admitting that this was the half demon Inu-Yasha, Kagome began to laugh.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"You... you have short hair!! It's so funny looking!!"  
  
"Humph. Kaede said that this was how boys your age looked."  
  
"You went to Kaede? What did she do?"  
  
Inu-Yasha got up and began to stretch. "She gave me this magic scroll that was placed on my back. Whenever I wear it, I turn into a human, and when I take it off, I'll become my old self. How can you stand being so weak?"  
  
Kagome clentched her fists and said, "Sit."  
  
He fell to the ground, and made a mark on her floor. "What?" he yelled. "You mean I'm still under that stupid spell???"  
  
Kaede says that it works on both demons AND humans. Tough luck."  
  
"Shut up..." 


	3. Chapter 2 continued

"Shut up..." Inu-Yasha got up and clenched his stomach. A small growl  
  
came from it. Kagome noticed this. "Hungry, huh?"  
  
"No! I'm just.... just..."  
  
"Hungry..." Kagome finished for him.  
  
Sota walked into her room. "Hey sis, breakfast's re..." He stopped and  
  
stared at Inu-Yasha. "Who... who are you?"  
  
"Feh," was his usual answer.  
  
The boy's eyes grew wide. "INU-YASHA?!?! WHAT HAPPENED?"  
  
"Nothing that concerns you." He walked out of the room, but didn't notice  
  
Sota's foot. Inu-Yasha tripped on it and hit his head on the door. "WHAT WAS  
  
THAT FOR YOU IDIOT??"  
  
"Your reflexes have really decreased, Inu-Yasha," Sota said calmly. Just  
  
then, another thought came to the boy's mind. He looked scared and backed out  
  
of the room. Sota then pointed at Inu-Yasha screaming, "WHAT WERE YOU DOING  
  
SLEEPING IN KAGOME'S ROOM???"  
  
Kagome stood straight, slightly blushing, and looked at her brother deadly.  
  
"Nothing like that you idiot!!!"  
  
Sota smiled and walked away. He started singing, "Kagome has a  
  
boyfriend!"  
  
Kagome screamed and slammed her door. She sat on the bed, and Inu-  
  
Yasha on the floor. He was pale and slowly said, "Does your brother think... think  
  
that we.."  
  
"Apparently so," she answered regretfully.   
  
Inu-Yasha shook her head from the thought of it. "That sick kid! Who does  
  
he think he is. Miroku?"  
  
"Don't compare him to Miroku, Inu-Yasha. He was just a little confused. He'll  
  
get over it in a couple of days."  
  
She looked at her alarm clock and screamed. "We're late for school!!!!"  
  
"What do you mean by we.." She grabbed him by the arm and practically  
  
dragged him out the door. "Bye mom!" she said hurriedly. "Have to get to school.  
  
See ya!"  
  
Kagome and Inu-Yasha both ran as fast as they could to her school. Inu-  
  
Yasha was not particularly happy with the fact that he couldn't run as fast as he  
  
could when he was demon. As they ran, Kagome said to him, "Today, tell  
  
everyone that you're an exchange student, and that I'm your guide. Choose a  
  
name other than Inu-Yasha. It just doesn't sound right in my world. Second, tell  
  
them that you didn't know we had a dress code. You come from a far away land  
  
and that clothing is normal to you. Third, you're here to study Tokyo Art. Got it?"  
  
Inu-Yasha was trying to remember all of this. "Uh... ok. What time is the  
  
practice thing that I did yesterday?"  
  
Kagome stopped right in front of the school entrance. "We don't have  
  
practice today, we have a game. I'm pretty sure that your on the team, so we'll  
  
have to get you the uniform. Any questions?"  
  
Inu-Yasha looked blankly at her school. "So this is where you take all of  
  
those exam things."  
  
"ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME???" Kagome screamed.  
  
"Now students, I want all of you to meet an exchange student from.. I'm  
  
sorry where are you from again?"  
  
Inu-Yasha looked at Kagome for some help, but she couldn't give him an  
  
answer. So instead he looked around the room. On the teacher's desk was a pack  
  
of chalk. "Chalk.." he said first.   
  
Looking outside the room, he saw a house with a SOLD sign on it. "sold.."  
  
he said next.  
  
Now looking at the students, he saw a girl holding up a magazine titled  
  
'Teen Magazine' "teen." He sighed. "Yes, I am from Chalksoldteen."  
  
"Chalksoldteen," the teacher said slowly. "I believe I've never heard of  
  
that."  
  
Inu-Yasha felt uncomfortable. "Yes, well, umm... it's a very small place, in a  
  
very... small county. The place of Chalksoldteen County."  
  
The teacher cleared her throat and said, "Well, since this IS Geography  
  
Class, will you please tell us where it is located on a map?"  
  
She brought out a map of the whole world. Inu-Yasha looked at it and  
  
pointed at a random spot. "Here. This is where Chaldsoldteen is."  
  
"Umm... sir, that's the ocean."  
  
"I knew that. You see, Chalksoldteen is very small. So small, that is would  
  
not appear on a map, one even as lovely as this." He meekly laughed, hoping she  
  
bought it.   
  
"Right.. Can we have your name?"   
  
"Umm.. My name?"  
  
The teacher sighed and answered. "You do have a name, don't you?"  
  
The class laughed and Kagome said, "Oh course he had a name, go on. Tell  
  
them."  
  
Inu-Yasha looked at her just like he wanted to kill her on the spot. His eye  
  
twitched the temptation away and he said, "My name... is Miroku.."  
  
Kagome's eyes grew big and she coughed. "Kagome.. sweetie, do you  
  
want to get a drink?" asked the teacher.  
  
"No.. No... I'm fine. C'mon, Miroku, let's have a seat."  
  
"MIROKU??? WHY DID YOU CHOOSE THAT NAME!!"  
  
"You know, Kagome. I was kinda under a lot of pressure. Thinking of a  
  
name, and a country I come from. Not to mention that I live in the middle of a damn  
  
ocean!!!" Inu-Yasha was kind of irritated and did not want to be yelled at by  
  
Kagome.  
  
"Couldn't you of come up with a more... imaginative name for your home  
  
town? But no, you have to live it the very, very, very small country of  
  
Chalksoldteen."   
  
They both sat down on the edge of the fountain. Kagome looked up at the  
  
sky and sighed. She looked down at her sandwich and bit into it. When she  
  
finished, she threw away her trash and lead Inu-Yasha to her next class. He  
  
looked at some of the food that kid's were eating. Suddenly, he stopped looked at  
  
Kagome. "They had ramen here, and you didn't even tell me!!!!"  
  
She sighed heavily and continued dragging him to English class.  
  
A/N: Well, that was fun writing. Inu-Yasha has a secret scroll that turns him into a  
  
human, he has to go to school, come from the very small country of  
  
Chalksoldteen, lives in the middle of an ocean, didn't have ramen, and now has to  
  
go to the dreaded English class. How miserable can that be? Anyway, the next  
  
chapter will be exciting because Inu-yasha has to take one of Kagome's exams,  
  
and a baseball game isn't as easy as it looks. I mean, sure he can throw real good,  
  
and bat like Cal Ripken, but does he know how to really play??  
  
Rori: I will teach him!  
  
Loki: You can't even play yourself....  
  
Rori: sniff I can learn...  
  
Loki: lightly pats Rori's head Sure... You keep thinking that, ok?  
  
Inu-Yasha: Feh. I don't need help from you onnas. I can play without you two.  
  
Loki and Rori: Oh, really..  
  
Rori: Where is right field?  
  
Inu-Yasha: Ummm...  
  
Loki: What's a curve ball?  
  
Inu-Yasha: Well...  
  
Rori: Do you know what a foul is?  
  
Inu-Yasha: There's a lot of answers, and....  
  
Loki: What's a strike?  
  
Inu-Yasha: You see...  
  
Rori: Where is Second base?  
  
Loki: How do you get a home run?  
  
Rori: When is the third inning?  
  
Loki: How many fouls until a walk?  
  
Inu-Yasha: grabs head AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ja ne!  
  
-Loki  
  
Disclaimer: Ha ha!! Chapter 3.... I'm moving up. Did you like the last chapter?   
  
Inu Yasha: I didn't.  
  
Loki: And why not...  
  
Inu Yasha: ....  
  
Loki: Don't worry Inu Yasha, I mean Miroku.  
  
Inu Yasha: grumbles  
  
Kagome: There you are Inu Yasha! We need to get to English Class!  
  
Inu Yasha: English wha dragged out of room  
  
Loki: Will Inu Yasha survive the horrid English class? Will Kagome get Inu Yasha to leave? Will we ever find out if Chalksoldteen really exists? Will my order of french fries ever get in? You'll find all this out in this chapter! ((except about me and the french fries))  
  
Enjoy! 


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Ha ha!! Chapter 3.... I'm moving up. Did you like the last chapter?   
  
Inu Yasha: I didn't.  
  
Loki: And why not...  
  
Inu Yasha: ....  
  
Loki: Don't worry Inu Yasha, I mean Miroku.  
  
Inu Yasha: ::grumbles::  
  
Kagome: There you are Inu Yasha! We need to get to English Class!  
  
Inu Yasha: English wha- ::dragged out of room::  
  
Loki: Will Inu Yasha survive the horrid English class? Will Kagome get Inu Yasha to leave? Will we ever find out if Chalksoldteen really exists? Will my order of french fries ever get in? You'll find all this out in this chapter! ((except about me and the french fries))  
  
Enjoy!

* * *

Play Ball!!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Inu Yasha was dragged into a big room, with a lot of posters in it. He didn't quite get what it all meant, but he really didn't care. He watched Kagome as she pulled out a small orange colored textbook, followed by an even smaller one with: Vocab on it. The teacher, who was a female, said something, but he just ignored it. _Not that I'll be needing at all_... he thought.  
  
Kagome opened up her textbook to a certain page that the teacher told them to go to. Inu Yasha just placed his chin on his arm, and stared out the window. He almost sneezed, but stopped himself before doing so. A hand smacked down on his desk, which almost sent him falling backwards. It was the hand of the English teacher, and she didn't seem to be happy. Actually, she looked furious. "What'dya do that for, you old hag!" he yelled at her.   
  
Anyone who scares him will not go away without being yelled at. He would have hit her in the head like he does with Shippo, but something told hm that he shouldn't.   
  
The teacher just looked at him again, fire in her eyes. "What did you say, young man?" she asked calmly.  
  
Even though she said it so calmly, Inu Yasha still felt a little scared. "I said: What'dya do that for?"  
  
She gave him the most evil of all glares and let him have it. "HOW DARE YOU TREAT YOUR TEACHER WITH SUCH DISRESPECT!!! DIDN'T OUR PARENTS TEACH YOU ANY MANNERS? I OUGHT TO SEND YOU TO THE PRINCIPLE, YOUNG MAN!!"  
  
Kagome meekly raised her hand, as if she was scared to speak. "Um... Mrs... Mrs. Bullock?"  
  
"WHAT?" she snapped at Kagome.  
  
Kagome gave a little squeak and looked at her desk. Inu Yasha was really mad now. "Don't you ever yell at Kagome again!"  
  
Kagome looked up at him and thought, _He shouldn't of done that_....  
  
Mrs. Bullock stared at him with such hatred, that Inu Yasha felt his knees go weak. She grabbed something from her desk, and slammed it down on the table. "GET OUT YOUR PEN!!" she demanded.  
  
Inu Yasha looked at her and answered, "What the hell is a pen?"  
  
Kagome quickly threw her pen in his lap and mouthed, "That."  
  
Inu Yasha picked it up and said, "Now what?"  
  
Mrs. Bullock's face went red and she shouted, "Sign it, you idiot!"  
  
"Well what is it?"  
  
"IT'S A PINK SLIP!!!!"  
  
Inu Yasha squinted his eyes at her and asked, "What's a pink slip?"  
  
Mrs. Bullock gaped at the stupidity of this young man. She clenched her hand and answered dangerously, "It's for behavior, which I see is something you don't have!!!"  
  
"Ms. Bullock?" tried Kagome again.  
  
"What is it??"  
  
"T-This is Inu.. I mean Miroku. He is an exchange student from.. from.. ummm..," she thought about where he was again.  
  
"Chalksoldteen," Inu Yasha answered for her.  
  
"So - so please, Mrs. Bullock, don't give him a slip. He doesn't know our rules... and um... this is his first day.."  
  
"KAGOME!!!!" Mrs. Bullock shouted. "YOU HAVE TO TELL ME AHEAD OF TIME!!!"  
  
Kagome didn't know if she was mad, or just surprised. "YOU ARE THE LAZIEST STUDENT IN THIS CLASS? HOW DO YOU EXPECT TO GET INTO HIGH SCHOOL? I DOUBT ANY TEACHER WOULD ACCEPT YOU!"  
  
_She's mad..._ Kagome blushed and quickly sat down in her chair again. Suddenly, the door opened up, and the principle walked in. "How is everybody doing today?" she asked.  
  
"Fine, Mrs. Wimmer," all the students said together.  
  
Mrs. Wimmer turned to Kagome, and told Mrs. Bullock, "Be nice to Kagome. She has missed quite a bit of school. We want her to get into a perfectly good High School."  
  
"Yes, Mrs. Wimmer," answered Mrs. Bullock. She walked over and gave Kagome a quick hug. "I'll make sure she'll pass the whole class."  
  
Inu Yasha just stared at this woman, wondering what the heck he was supposed to think of her.  
  
After the principle left, Mrs. Bullock glared at Kagome and said to the class, "Open your books to page 154. Let's check your homework."  
  
She watched all the kids search for their books in their bookbags. Then she noticed Inu Yasha sitting there, looking bored as hell. "Mr. Miroku?"  
  
Inu Yasha didn't turn to her. He was too busy examining the weird buildings of Kagome's world.  
  
"MR. MIROKU!!!!" yelled Mrs. Bullock.  
  
"He's not here!" yelled Inu Yasha.  
  
Kagome sighed and placed her head in her hand. The teacher closed her eyes and said, "Are you sick or something? YOU'RE MIROKU!!!!"  
  
_Damn, I am..._ thought Inu Yasha. "Yes? What did you want, Ma'am?" he tried to sound as polite as possible, while mentally giving her the middle finger.  
  
"Where is your book? And your homework?"  
  
Inu Yasha stared at her blankly. "But.. I'm a change student," he answered.  
  
"That's exchange student, Miroku."  
  
"Oh... but how can you expect me to have that?" he said, silently cursing himself.  
  
"I don't allow tardy homework from anyone, exchange student or not. Now I expect to see homework on your desk within five minutes, or I'll have to give you a 0 for application and conduct."  
  
"Fine by me," said Inu Yasha as he folded his arms behind his head.  
  
"That's it!!" she yelled, nearly pulling all of her hair out. "To the principle's.. NOW!!"  
  
She picked him up by his arm, and threw him out of the classroom. "What's a principle's office?" he asked as she slammed the door closed.

While Mrs. Bullock was letting off some steam at her desk, Kagome quickly walked out of the classroom before she noticed. "I really, really don't like that lady," she said, as she went to find Inu Yasha.  
  
As she began to walk down the stairs, she looked out the window only to see Inu Yasha's bright red kimono in the oak tree that was beside the school. Kagome cursed under her breath, and ran towards the exit. When she got outside, she looked up to see Inu Yasha sitting up in the tree. "What are you doing?" she called.  
  
He looked down to see Kagome. Jumping off the branch, he landed on his feet, but then fell down. "Damn these human legs.." he cursed.  
  
"What are you doing, Inu Yasha?"  
  
He glanced at her and yelled, "How the hell do you put up with that woman??"  
  
Kagome sighed and sat down next to him. She placed her chin on her knee and answered, "I honestly don't know. That woman is horrible."  
  
"Don't need to tell me that.. Can we leave?"  
  
Kagome looked at her watch. "Well, we have a couple hours until the baseball game... so why don't we go out and get some Raman!"  
  
She put on a smile. Inu Yasha looked up at the sky. "Why would I want to do that.."  
  
_Although I do love raman_...he thought.  
  
"Feh."  
  
Kagome usually took that as a yes, and grabbed his hand. "Great! C'mon!!"  
  
They both ran off... to search for the holy raman...

* * *

A/N: This chapter is done and out!!! Please R&R!!  
  
Inu Yasha: Feh. Don't bother.  
  
Loki: ::glares at him:: ...what did you say....  
  
Inu Yasha: I said the readers shouldn't bother to review!!!  
  
Loki: Humph... Well I'll let the readers decide... what should Inu Yasha's fate be... A lot of good 'SIT'ing from Kagome... or... or... well, why don't YOU tell me what should happen to him?  
  
-Loki


	5. Author's Note

**Authors Note: I am very sorry, but there will be quite a few changes to this story. If you are already a devoted reader, than I apologize again. I have just been hit with many ideas, and will be changing things around. The first chapter is mostly like it was before, but things will DEFINITELY be getting new in the 2nd and 3rd chapters. Please make sure to read them, even if you already have read the old chapters.**

**You may yell or scream at me in the reviews, but believe me... this story will be better. In content and plot... tootles!**

**-Loki**


End file.
